


Large Cinnamon Coffee, Two Sugars

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuteness overload, M/M, barista cas, business man dean, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a barista at a coffee shop and Dean is a regular costumer. One day, Cas has his order ready for Dean before he orders, and Dean manages to get the cute barista's phone number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freckles Are Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Ok my goal in writing this fic is to give you diabetes from all the sweetness. I am just really in the mood for an adorable au, so this happened. enjoy:)

Castiel is in the middle of making some lady an iced chai tea latte - seriously why do people keep ordering these, they are nasty -  when he walks in. It's freckles, the extremely attractive business man that comes into the coffee shop every single day at the same time. Oh except on Saturday and Sunday, but Castiel doesn't work those days so it doesn't matter. Castiel doesn't know his real name, so he just calls him freckles because he has a smattering of freckles on his face. Freckles also always orders the same thing - large cinnamon coffee, two sugars - so Castiel starts making his drink while he is still waiting in line to order. 

Dean is walking to his favorite coffee shop, Grounds, like he does everyday. Grounds is his favorite place to go not only because it's not a chain, but also because there is this one barista with messy black hair that looks like it has hands running through it all day, and the bluest eyes Dean has ever seen. Also, to be honest he totally checked out the barista when he turned around to make the drinks, and the dude has got a nice ass. 

When he walks into the place, there is already a longish line, like 5 people in front of him. He can honestly not believe how long it takes people to order, like its is a coffee shop, they all pretty much have the same thing, and people know what they like, so why does it take five million years to order?

Dean always gets the same thing - large cinnamon coffee, two sugars - because he knows what he likes and sticks with it. He loves the cinnamon coffee because it reminds him of his mothers apple pie. 

When Castiel finally gets to freckles, he looks up and has to take a second because the man across the counter looks absolutely beautiful. Freckles is wearing a suit like he normally does, but today's includes; a skinny black tie over a white shirt, a gray fitted jacket, and pants that are gray and skinny, hugging him snugly in all the right places. Castiel lets himself look for all of two seconds before he looks into freckles' warm green eyes. He can feel a blush on his face as he gives a shy smile to freckles.

"Good morning Sir."

"Mornin' i'll have a la-"

Castiel hands him his drink that he had previously made.

"On the house."

Castiel can feel his face getting hot and he hopes that he isn't super red, because if freckles knew that he was harboring a huge crush on him, that would be super embarrassing.

" Oh... uh thanks but um how did you know I was gonna order that?"

"Sir you come in here everyday and order the exact same thing."

"But what if I wanted to order something different today?!"

"Then I would have given you whatever you wanted."

Dean could not believe what was happening. He was actually having a conversation with the hot barista. Before he let his thoughts get away from him, he remembered what the barista had said. _Whatever you wanted._ This is his chance! He is going to just come out and say what he wants.

With a smirk, Dean leans over the counter. 

"Whatever I want?"

"Yes."

"Alright, well I want your number."

Dean can see the guy pause due to his shock. Blue eyes huge, blushing super hard and he looks really flustered, like he can't find his words.

 _What? Did that just happen?_   "Um.. I...wait... um y-yeah sure." _Oh my god. It did._

Success! Dean is so happy he can't stop himself from letting a huge grin spread across his face.

"Awesome. Well I'm Dean by the way. Dean Winchester."

 _Oh his name is Dean._ Castiel still likes to call him freckles though. Dean's smile is gorgeous, and it fills Castiel's stomach with butterflies.

"Nice to meet you Dean."

Castiel still hasn't moved, hand outstretched holding Dean's coffee.

 _Jeez this kid just ain't getting it._ "You got a name, blue eyes?"

"What? Oh um yeah, my name is Castiel." _Shit. Now he's going to think you're a fucking idiot._

"Castiel? thats a cool name. What's it mean?"

"It is the name of the angel of Thursday. My parents were very religious, and I was born on a Thursday."

 _Well shit._  "Thats pretty sweet. I was named after my Grandmother, Deanna."

Castiel has no idea what is going on. Did Dean really just ask for his number? This is insane, no one ever notices him, he just likes to observe from afar. Especially someone like Dean; attractive, and charismatic. Castiel is sure Dean could have anyone he wanted, so why him? 

What the hell? Did he just tell this really hot guy that he was named after his grandmother?!?! Why is he not saying anything? Oh God he's gonna change his mind. Actually come to think of it, he looks kinda at a loss for words.

"Hey Cas, can I call you Cas? Castiel is kinda a mouth full."

 _Oh sweet lord he is adorable. DO. NOT. BLUSH._ "Cas? Yes you may call me that, I rather like it." _  
_

At least it's not Cassie. Castiel hates that nickname. However, he's pretty sure he would love anything Dean came up with, solely because Dean gave him a nickname. _I wonder if he would mind me calling him freckles?_ Cas must be smiling like an idiot because Dean is looking at him with this look on his face that says "aww thats so cute!" _Kill me now._

"Awesome."

 _There is something I am forgetting.... OH SHIT._ "Oh! um.... here is your coffee." 

Cas takes a pen and writes something on the side of Dean's coffee, and then hands it to him. When Dean takes the drink, he lets his hand brush Cas'. He can see a series of numbers written on his coffee, and he looks up to see Cas blushing, and looking down at his feet.

"Hey thanks, I gotta get to work, but um... I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, that sounds wonderful Dean. I look forward to your call."

Wow this guy sure talks like he swallowed a dictionary. Dean shoots Cas one last smile, waves goodbye and saunters out of the coffee shop, giving Cas a little somethin' to look at as he does it.

* * *

 

 

> 14894758937: Hey Cas, it's Dean.
> 
> Freckles<3: I can't stop thinking of those baby blues
> 
> Freckles<3: So, would you like to have dinner with me? I can cook pretty well.
> 
> Freckles<3: Or we could do something else.
> 
> Freckles<3: We can do _whatever you want_ ;) just say the word.
> 
> Freckles<3: Cas you there?
> 
> Freckles<3: If you gave me the wrong number tomorrow morning is gonna be not fun for you.
> 
> Cas: Relax Dean. I am not allowed to text while I'm at work.
> 
> Cas: Oh, and dinner with you sounds lovely. I look forward to tasting your cooking.
> 
> Freckles<3: Like that ever stops anybody. So are you on break right now?
> 
> Cas: No, I only work from six till nine thirty in the mornings.
> 
> Freckles<3: Awesome. So are you free tonight?
> 
> Cas: I have a second shift at six but I get off at nine o'clock.
> 
> Freckles<3: I don't mind a late night if you don't.
> 
> Cas: I'm sure you don't.
> 
> Freckles<3: I can pick you up from work if you'd like.
> 
> Cas: Sure. Thank you Dean.
> 
> Freckles<3: You're welcome Cas.

 

Cas couldn't help but smile at his phone while he walked home from the coffee shop. He wished he didn't have to work tonight though, because now he doesn't have time to shower and change out of his work clothes. He imagines Dean will look absolutely amazing no matter what he is wearing, so he tries not to worry about it. 

Cas is taking a nap when he hears his phone buzz from across his bedroom and he rushes to answer it. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Cas, why are you out of breath?"

"Oh hello fre- Dean." Cas clears his throat "I had to run to get to the phone."

Dean paused. Did Cas already forget his name? Was he waiting for someone else to call?

"Were you expecting someone else? I can call back later..."

"No I-I just misspoke, I um... I was going to call you freckles."

" _Freckles_?"

"Yes. That's what I was calling you in my head before I knew your name."

"Fair enough. But of all my physical attributes, you went with my freckles?"

"Well I happen to think they are really cute."

"EXACTLY! I don't wanna be _cute_. I want to be hot and sexy."

"Dean, I can assure you that you are both of those things."

"You're just saying that. You think I'm cute."

"I do think you're cute, but I also can't stop imagining what you look like not covered up in a suit. Although I must say, the suit you were wearing today fit you perfectly. Especially the pants."

 _Oh hot damn._ Dean groans because Cas' voice has gotten low and gravelly in his ear. He better change the subject before this gets weird.

Dean clears his throat. "Anyway, Cas, I was calling to see if you had any allergies or if you're some kind of vegetarian."

"Oh, well I'm allergic to certain shell fish. But I could never be a vegetarian, I love meat too much."

He loves _meat_ too much? Oh man, this entire conversation is driving him crazy.

"Shit, Cas you're killin' me man."

Cas is smiling to himself, because he knows exactly what he was doing to Dean right there. "I have to get to work now. I will see you at nine Dean."

 _Ugh that little shit._ "Ok, bye Cas"

* * *

Dean walks into the coffee shop at 8:45. He came early so that he could watch Cas work. Only now he is worried because that is a little creepy of him. Cas has already seen him though, so he can't just turn around and leave. He walks up to Cas with a sheepish look on his face.

"Heya Cas"

"You do realize I still have to work for fifteen minutes?"

 _Oh shit_. Dean is sweating.

"Uh yeah, I uh I thought I would get a coffee and watch you work." _God damn it. He is going to think I'm some creepy mother fucker that is gonna lure him out and murder him or something._

"That sounds boring."

"Well... I'm here now, so-"

"Large cinnamon coffee two sugars?"

"Actually, I want to try something new. Surprise me."

Cas just looks at him for a moment until he comes up with an idea, and smiles. 

"Coming right up."

Cas's boss, Gabriel, walks out from the back office. He walks up to Cas and smirks at Dean.

"You must be Dean. Cassie here has been talking about you all day. Now that will be $3.75."

Dean must look confused because Gabriel gestures to Cas making Dean's coffee.

"Boyfriends don't get discounts. And you already got free coffee this morning."

Dean takes a ten out of his wallet, puts it on the counter and gives Gabriel a disdainful look.

"Keep the change, short stuff."

"Watch it freckles, I'm in charge here."

While Gabriel and Dean bicker, Cas is making Dean his coffee. He mixes vanilla, cinnamon, sugar and creme together to make Dean a special coffee just for him. He finishes up, turns around, and gives Dean a shy smile before he hands him his coffee.

Dean takes it, and immediately takes a sip. He has to suppress a groan. Now that is the most delicious coffee he has ever had.

"Damn Cas that is really good."

 _Oh thank god._ "I thought you would like it."

Gabriel snorts.

"Oh my god you two are revolting. Get out of here, I'll finish up your shift _Cas_." 

"Thank you Gabriel."

"Yeah thank you Gabriel."

 

 

 


	2. Washing Hands Can Get Handsy

Dean leads Cas into his apartment, with a hand on his lower back. Cas looks around, taking in the interior of the apartment, he notices that Dean has a ton of food in the small kitchen.

"Dean, how much food did you get?"

"Oh.. well I didn't know what you would like so I got us choices. There's spaghetti, mac n' cheese, chicken, steak, potatoes, some veggies, and for dessert we have apple pie."

"I love apple pie... I also really enjoy macaroni and cheese. Do you want help preparing the meal?"

"Mac n' cheese it is. You can be my assistant. Now I think we should start making the apple pie so that it's ready after dinner."

"Alright, sounds good to me."

"Okay Cas, Let's just wash up and we can get started."

Cas goes to the sink to start washing his hands, and then he feels the heat of a body behind him. Dean wraps his arms around Cas, and puts his head on Cas' shoulder.

"Dean this is not a good way to wash our hands."

"Oh but Cas... It's the _fun_ way."

Dean leans in all the way until his entire body is flush with Cas' back. Which is oddly stiff. 

"Dean... the meal won't cook itself."

"Cas my friend, prepare your taste buds for a tasty meal."

Then Dean turns his head until his mouth is right next to Cas' ear.

"And then we can have dinner after that."

 _Oh no._ Cas isn't ready for that. Besides he wants this to last, and be a real relationship, not just some one night stand or fuck buddy situation.

 _Ok you can do this._ "Dean..."

"Cas"

"Dean, I don't want to sound like a prude but...Let's just cook and eat the meal. Okay?"

 _Alright. I guess I could have seen that coming since he was being unresponsive earlier. "_ Sure Cas, It's not a problem. Seriously, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything. It's just the first date, we've got plenty of time to take it slow."

Relief floods through Cas, and he can't help but smile.

"Thank you Dean."

"Sure thing Cas, now pass me those macaroni noodles."

 


	3. The Most Important Part of The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you have diabetes yet? Ok I promise there will be some *cough* action *cough* coming up. Here we are, They finished dinner and are eating pie. These two shits are gonna kill me I swear.

Dean has pie on his face. A little to the left of his lips. Cas has been staring at it for about five minutes trying to work up the courage to lean over the table to wipe it of with his thumb, and than suck his thumb clean all seductive like. Sadly this isn't happening. They finished dinner, cleared the table, and then Dean brought the pie out of the oven. This pie. This god damn fucking pie. It is ruining Cas' life, he is sure of it. Dean devoured his first piece, and is now on his third, while Cas is still on his first. It doesn't help that he is extremely distracted by Dean and his stupid attractive face.

Dean is a little worried because Cas has been staring at him for a good five minutes. We have already established that there will be no sex tonight, so it's not that. Oh well. Dean should probably stop eating pie, even though this is the most delicious pie he has ever eaten, because he's gonna be all bloaty. They have been having a good conversation about family and their careers. Apparently Cas is studying to be some sort of bee scientist or something that Dean doesn't really understand at all. Cas is way too good for him, that much he knows. 

 _Ok. Come on Cas, you got this just do it. "_ Um Dean...You, uh.. you got a little...Here I'll just get it."

"Wha-" Cas leans over the table and slowly wipes his thumb across Dean's face, and slightly traces his lip.

 _Oh man._ Cas just put is thumb in his mouth. _Holy fucking shit. Is this real? Oh god._

Cas sucks on his thumb for a bit, making eye contact with Dean the whole time.

Dean is at a loss. He can't say anything, his brain just stopped altogether. 

"You had some pie on your face" Cas says with a slight smirk.

"Oh um thanks." _Was that why he was staring at me? God I'm such an idiot._

"Anytime. It was delicious, I should be thanking you."

 _Oh he did not._ "Damn Cas"

Dean is so flustered right now, he probably looks like a fool. "Hey Cas. Uhh do you wanna go sit and watch some TV or something?"

Cas sits there and looks at Dean for a little while before responding. "You know what Dean? I think I would much rather kiss you than watch TV."

Well if Dean is honest with himself that was the plan all along. "Sure thing Cas. You go on ahead and get comfortable on the couch, I'll put these plates in the dishwasher and be in there in a sec."

 

* * *

 

Cas sits down on the couch. It's comfy. Big enough for some horizontal make-out sessions. He can't decide how he should be sitting. Should he lay back? Or should he just calmly wait for Dean? _Ugh I never know what to do in these situations. I wonder what Dean is expecting from me? Oh God._

Dean walks into the room to find Cas standing in the middle of the room staring at the couch like it personally offended him.

"Uhhh Cas? You ok there?"

 _Mother fucker he got back faster than I expected._ "Oh! Um yeah sorry. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Dean waggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Um Dean, I know I said I wasn't ready to um... have sex with you. Tonight at least, but um... I am totally ok with doing uhh other stuff."

 _He is so fucking cute. He needs to stop blushing like that, or I'm gonna start blushing_. "Other stuff? Wanna elaborate on that?"

 _Fucker. You're gonna make me say it aren't you?_ "Dean, I am willing to participate in oral sex with you."

 _Well alright then. I'm down with that_. "Oh man, Cas you are going to be the death of me. You sure you are ready for this? I don't want you to think you have to."

"Oh I am quite sure. Your lips look simply divine. And I wouldn't mind seeing them wrapped around me." _Holy shit did I just say that?_

"God damn Cas."

Cas slowly walks toward Dean, making eye contact the whole way. Once he is toe to toe with him he slowly looks the man up and down. _Damn he's hot. He looks really firm, but also soft. We are definitely gonna cuddle later._

Dean reaches out and cups Cas' cheek. "You have the most beautiful eyes Cas, so fucking blue. I could get lost in them." He then proceeds to sweetly kiss the man in from of him.

Cas breaks off to take a breath. "Dean, lets move to the couch."

"Whatever you say Cas, It's all up to you."

They slowly walk to the couch, never letting go of each other completely. Cas sit's down first, but Dean says standing right infant of him. Cas grabs his belt loops, and pulls him in between his open legs. He looks up into Dean's forest green eyes that are currently black with lust. "Dean? May I?" 

Dean nods his consent. He reaches down and runs a hand through Cas' hair. Cas focuses on what is right in front of him, and undoes Dean's belt and pants. He notices some thing is missing. "Well Dean. Hanging free tonight are we?" 

"I may have been feeling lucky earlier, sorry Cas."

"It is totally fine Dean, don't worry about it."

Cas pushes Dean's pants to the floor and comes face to face with Dean's dick. _Ugh even that is perfect. Not too big, not too small. fucking perfect._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are much appreciated! I wanna know what you think of it, so please tell me!


End file.
